


Ashing, Baby

by fullycharged



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M, an AU within the plotline?, and any kind of mistakes, forgive me for my angst, grammatical or whatever, i just took the first tumblr prompt i saw and ran with it, im not sure where this would or could take place, sorta an AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullycharged/pseuds/fullycharged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Saitou is left with a half finished confession, a bandaged sword and ashes all over his arms and lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashing, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> you know... this is slightly unbeta'ed so excuse the mistakes!

He turns around, stumbling on his steps, faster than he ever has (there's no more enemies, to his relief).

He sees Okita (when did he get here? Why is he here? He feels like asking is pointless, his white hair explains everything)

Okita kneels, he runs up to him, holds him in his arms before he falls completely.

"Hajime..." A laugh (Okita's usual giggle, choked along with his coughs), "...Made it in time, huh?"

If he wasn't so worried, he'd be smiling.

"Idiot! Weren't you told to stay in bed?!" 

Okita keeps his smile; "Dying in bed doesn't suit me, I'm one of Shinsengumi's Captains, you know" 

In Okita Souji's mind, dying in bed isn't exactly warrior like. (Neither in his, now that he thinks about it; his hold on Okita tightens)

"I'm glad I came here in time..." Okita coughs out, raising his arm (what he wanted to do with it, Saitou can't tell)

"If Hajime died before me... It'd be devastating." His hand touches Saitou's cheek, a 'what are you doing' dies in his throat when Okita forces Saitou's face closer to his.

"You know, Hajime, I really like..." His hand falls, his sentence incomplete.

Oh god, not _now_.

"Souji? Hey, Souji!" He shakes the man in his arms, his efforts fruitless.

_Not now, Souji, don't do this to me now, finish what you were saying, idiot._

His grip on Okita tightens, again, and it goes even tighter.

...Till Okita's body turns to ashes, ashes that stay in Saitou's clothes and he refuses to clean them.

He hears soldiers closing up, sounds that let him know that the war is not over _yet._

He'll have to apologize to Okita for not staying alive a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I feel like this can be taken as an AU from the second movie? But I'm not sure


End file.
